Anya doesn't Know
by Mika-Mustang
Summary: Giles and Xander have a secret. Based off "scotty dosen't know" by Lustra but change Scotty to Anya. Giles/Xan. Mild smut


Quick little thing again. I got bored during my spring break.

Soft-core smut.

Xander/Giles

based on the song "scotty doesn't know" by **Lustra**

**Words** 1,043 (story)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Giles's door.<p>

Well, loud banging was more actuate.

A tired looking Giles opened the door, blinking blearily at the ex-demon that was brutalizing his door. "Yes Anya? Can I help you?

The women glared. "Have you seen Xander? He went to church but he never came back!"

Giles blinked, and adjusted his robe.

"I'll call you if I see him. Now please leave so I can attempt to salvage my Sunday afternoon." With that the Englishman shut the door in her face.

Giles let out a sigh of relief when he heard her huff and walk away. Hearing his stairs creak he turned to see a completely naked and blinking Xander.

"Who was that?" The brunette murmured, walking up to stick his head in Giles chest.

Giles raised an eyebrow. "That was your girlfriend my young paramour."

The boy groaned and shoved his face father into the older mans neck. "Damn. I knew that we shouldn't have fallen asleep after our Sunday 'shag'."

Giles laughed softly and rubbed the mans back. "Well you should dress yourself and go deal with the harpy."

Xander looked up at him and pouted, kneeing down. "But I want to be able to say I was on my knees." Xander smirked a little, licking the rapidly hardening member in front of him.

Giles smirked and thrust into the willing mouth. "Well when you say it like that."

Xander arched under Giles touch, moaning and panting like a dog in heat. "Ah! Rupert!"

The ex-librarian kissed along Xander's jaw line and ran his hands along the boy's chest. "We're not going to get any… surprise… visits from your dear Anya are we?" The man was getting irritated at the women for her consent interruptions and punctuated his distaste on the blond with a sharp bite to the brunettes plus point.

The brown eyed boy moan and shook his head. "Thinks I'm out shopping."

Giles smirked. "Good. Because I don't plan on stopping."

Giles smirked and thrust into his lover, licking up the back of the boys neck.

"Yeah I'll get some milk An'." Xander bite his lip in a effort not to moan. "Don't worry I won't forget."

Giles thrust again, hitting his partners prostate.

Xander bit his tongue in an effort not to moan. "My connection is bad Anya, I'll call you back." Shutting the phone and tossing it onto the couch Xander ground his ass back into Giles, moaning long and loud as he came onto Giles chair.

Later, after cleaning the chair and taking a quick shower together, Xander went home.

He forgot the milk.

Xander and Giles cuddled after having a good long shag in the back of Giles car. Xander buried his face into Giles slightly flabby chest and sighed happily.

Giles ran his fingers through the boys shaggy hair, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You know, I find it _very_ enjoyable when you ride me." The boy shivered.

"I'm glad you like it babe, but next time? Lets not do it in your car in front of mine and Anya's apartment, m'kay?"

Giles laughed.

"What ever you say my sweet paramour." And with that he rolled the young man over and buried his face into the dark hair he loved so much.

Xander moaned.

Xander panted.

Xander thrust back into the fingers penetrating him.

Giles smirked and added his last finger, watching the boy under him groan and try to get more friction from Giles stationary fingers.

"Please! Please Master!" It was Giles turn to moan has he felt his already painfully erect member twitch at the boys words. His eyes roamed over the naked and willing boy. Xander pulled at the silk ties that held him to Giles four-poster bed, trying to get his lover to enter him already or at least touch his aching cock.

Giles removed his fingers, ignoring Xander' s whine. Positioning his oiled shaft at the loosened ring of muscle, he thrust in quickly, letting out a moan at the boys tight tunnel he was buried to the root in. It was quick and messy, their foreplay having gotten them all but bursting. Giles thrust quickly becoming ragged as he felt himself tipping over the edge, into that deep abyss that was the ecstasy of spilling his seed into his lover as said lover came on their chests.

Falling on his lover, utterly spent he untied Xander, wanting nothing more then to fall asleep on him.

Xander groaned. Not of bliss, but out of annoyance. "I have to go lover. it's the bitch queens birthday." Now Giles groaned, but moved off. "Why don't you break up with the bitch?"

Xander sighed. "Because she' chop my balls off?"

"Hm… I like your balls right where they are thank you very much."

Xander laughed as he left.

It was a Scooby meeting.

Buffy was whining about something or another. Spike was mocking her. Willow was trying to keep the peace. And Anya… well…

"Anya! Off!" She was trying to unzip Xander's pants.

"You never want to have sex with me anymore Xander! I have needs too you know!" With this she tried to kiss an retreating Xander.

Giles walked up to the pair and pushed Anya away from Xander and proceeded to kiss the boy.

Everyone stopped, and watched as Giles dominated Xander's mouth. Xander was quickly turned into a pile of goop.

Then Anya screamed. "Your gay!"

Xander moved away from the kiss. "Very." He then returned to the kiss with vigor.

With that the ex-demon stormed out.

Spike started laughing. "That's rich!" He then left the flat, being the only one that was smart enough to see that the pair had no intention of stopping.

Willow followed the bleached vamp out when Giles striped Xander down to his boxers.

Buffy only left only when Xander returned the favor and stripped Giles naked. She shut the door behind her, trying to get the sound of Xander's high pitched moaning out of her little bleach blonde head.

* * *

><p>Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me<br>Do it in my van every Sunday.  
>She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go<br>Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know!

Oh Scotty doesn't know!  
>So Don't Tell Scotty!<br>Scotty doesn't know!  
>Scotty doesn't know!<br>So Don't Tell Scotty!

Fiona says she's out shopping,  
>But she's under me and I'm not stopping...<p>

Because Scotty doesn't know!  
>Scotty doesn't know! (X3)<br>So don't tell Scotty!  
>Scotty doesn't know!<p>

Don't tell Scotty!

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
>While I'm right behind you thrusting.<br>Fiona's got him on the phone,  
>And she's trying not to moan.<br>It's a three-way call and he knows nothing!

Scotty doesn't know!(X3)  
>So don't tell Scotty!<br>Scotty doesn't know!(X3)

We'll put on a show!  
>Everyone will go!<br>Scotty doesn't know!(x3)

The parkin lot  
>Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!<br>His front lawn in the snow  
>Life is so hard because Scotty doesn't know!<p>

We did it on his birthday...

Scotty doesn't know!(X4)

Scotty doesn't know!  
>Scotty won't know!<br>Scotty doesn't know!  
>Scotty's gotta know!<br>Gotta tell Scotty!  
>Gotta tell him myself!<br>Scotty doesn't know! (X10)

[Chant] Scotty doesn't know! (x7)  
>[Chant] Scotty's gotta go!<p>

* * *

><p>There ya go =3 I wrote this partly cuz my sis loves all things Giles and has been going through a gilexander phase. =3 Reveiw if you wish. Flames will be used to fuel more gay porn.


End file.
